


After the Fall

by Adam_Andrew_56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But he did shoot my son soooooo, Fix-It, James Ironwood was right, M/M, Minor Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, No I don't take criticism on that, Robyn is now Qrows sister, Siblingship ended with Raven, Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Andrew_56/pseuds/Adam_Andrew_56
Summary: RWBY Volume 8 if some events happened differently: Oscar Pine was never found by the team. Ironwood had updated the fugitive list. Whitley ended up in Mantle after his father was arrested.(Accidently uploaded one of the drafts the first time I published this, so I had to edit it, but I fixed that issue)
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	After the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter to set up the plot of the overall story

**The last thing he remembered he was falling**

* * *

It was freezing, Oscar was standing on the frozen tundra as he gazed up at the city in the sky.

It was strange ~~James~~ the **General** had shot him and left him for dead, but standing there reunited with Ozpin there was hope sparking inside him, -At least for a moment as the cold really began setting in, it was _freezing_ and his broken aura wasn't helping

> **_Oscar?_ ** _**we should move, we can't last out here in this climate much longer** _
> 
> _Yeah you're right_

Wait. He had just realised he didn't say that out loud, but he knew somehow Ozpin heard him. Oscar quickly moved on from his train of thought and focused on moving, he had to get out of this cold. Now. 

* * *

Oscar after walking for hours had finally made it to a town. The sky was dark now and the moon dimly shined down, the street lamps were the only thing lighting up the street, the town seemed suspiciously empty.

> _it's kinda empty here, do you think they evacuated the town_
> 
> **_that's certainly_** **_possible_**

He continued walking down the path, that was until he had heard a horrendous screech down a street, that was definitely a grim. Oscar ran down the street it was difficult in his current state he was already exhausted from that long walk in the cold not to mention his aura was still broken, he could feel the pain in his chest rising from where he had been shot by the General, as he ran he stumbled a little now truly aware of his exhaustion, he hadn't had any sort of break since that crazy lady Neopolitan attacked him and stole the relic of knowledge. Oscar could feel Oz's disapproval of the fact that Oscar was running towards danger, but Oscar didn't care, someone could be in need of serious help and he picked up his pace. As he turned the corner into the next street he saw it a grim it wasn't particularly big maybe twice his own size, it was approaching the figure of a white haired boy in the middle of the road, he seemed to have fallen on the street and was currently pulling himself backwards from the grim, the grim must have smelt the boys fear, as there were no other people around that could have drawn the grim here.

> _**Oscar wait!** _

But it was to late Oscar wasn't listening he saw the grim going in for the kill and pushed himself to go faster, he ran directly for the grim' back putting his cane through it and using his momentum to flip over the grim landing in front of the boy. Oscar held his cane with both hands across his back, as he looked at the boy he immediately recognised him, his white hair and piercing blue eyes that looked between shock and terror, no mistaking it this was Whitley Schnee, Weiss's brother. However Oscar didn't get the chance to question what the Schnee was doing down in Mantle, as the grim right before it could fully vanish dug its claw into Oscars back leaving a deep cut, Oscar let out a gasp of pain as he felt himself loose consciousness and expected to fall to the stone street below but was unexpectedly stopped by something in front of him as he fell completely into unconsciousness

* * *

Ruby, Weiss and Maria arrived back at the compound the Happy Huntresses were letting them congregate in for the time, Ruby, Weiss and Maria had spent the past hours searching for Qrow, Oscar and even Robyn. They still didn't see signs of any of their missing comrades and arrived back with the same number of people they had left with. Jaune turned to them as he heard them enter the common area, he had a small hopeful smile on his face that quickly vanished as he saw that some of his friends still hadn't returned.

> UH, guys

Everyone turned to where Yang was pointing with her prosthetic limb. The screen in the common room showed the fugitive list, but it was different

Qrow's picture now had writing with the word apprehended written across it, however Oscars picture had been taken off the list completely. None of the team thought that was a good sign.

* * *

Whitley had left, he left the mansion, he left Atlas, he really wished he'd thought this through but no he just had to leave at the worst possible time, he'd thought the grim situation had been cleared up. And yet here he was face to face with a grim, this definitely was one of the most idiotic things he had ever done. He can't even really remember how he got to Mantle. Despite the light in the street it was strangely silent, he was scared, his father was arrested his sisters were off again without him helping the city he supposes, he couldn't stay in that house a moment longer and somehow he was here in Mantle in a freakishly empty town. Alone.

Walking down the street he heard a curdling shriek close to him, he quickly twirled round where he saw it, a grim twice his size, the startling sight caused him to fall onto the street, as it started approaching towards him, it was strangely moving slowly as if mocking his plight. He tried to drag himself backwards across the street maintaining his field of sight on the creature, he cursed his legs for not willing to stand up and run as he maintained his attempt to drag himself away. Just then the grim pounced towards him when all of a sudden a flash of green passed him, the grim in front of him was impaled from behind with a pole appearing in its chest as a person flipped over it pulling their cane with them, and a short boy in a dirty green coat white shirt and bandages across his neck landed in front of him, as Whitley starred in shock at the boy now illuminated by the moon behind him, he caught the boys eyes they were an odd mix of green hazel and orange, he looked mystifying , he seemed much to young to be a huntsmen or even to be old enough to be in one of the academies.

The grim behind the boy started vanishing, but as it started turning to dust the boy let out a pained noise and started falling forward and the boys eyes started closing. In panic Whitley quickly stood up, thankful his legs were finally co-operating and the boy fell towards him, he quickly grasped his shoulders, the boy who now that they were both mostly standing was quite a bit smaller than him landed safely in his arms, he was lighter than he was expecting for someone who just took down a grim twice his size. As he looked around the now empty street he was now completely aware of the small shivering boy who upon inspection had a streak of blood coming through his shirt. Whitley let out a sigh as he was fully coming to terms with the predicament in front of him, he was in a seemingly abandoned town with a young injured boy. 

> Shit. 

* * *

> **I have some questions for you. But first I need the one who can show me how. Bring him to me.**

**Author's Note:**

> The scene with team RWBY carries on how it does in the show where they decide to split up only know minus Oscar on Jaune, Yang and Ren's team . I don't know why, I really like this ship, even though I'm almost certain that Whitley isn't aware of Oscars existence, cause he opened the door for everyone at the party but Oscar was all the way in the back and Whitley left as soon as he opened the door to Ironwood and Weiss. Oscar is only aware he exists because he's Weiss's brother and he watched the interaction on the stairs when they were trying to get Whitley out of the way.  
> Anyway this is my first fanfiction so I hope it's at least subpar


End file.
